The lost one and the gentle tigress
by Princess Kousagi serenity
Summary: The wandering Semblus the half elf stumbles across the pure night elf called Karagain and her nighsaber pet Nozomi. His problems only just start there as it go goes down hill for the famous rouge of the eastern Kindom, WoW fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own World of warcraft, I just play the game.

* * *

The night elf awakes from a wonderful dream but only half remembers the dream of past times, her soft bed of moss and grass in the forest under the shade of the huge trees comforts her. She rises for the day and greets the small animals that scatter at the sound of her getting up which she considers odd as the animals are most often used to her.

Before she knows it a bruiser from the nearby booty bay stumbles forward, she quickly catches the little green goblin before he collapsed to the floor. She dived into her backpack, pulling out some linen bandages. "I'm sorry this is the best I can do" She stuttered in the common languish of the eastern kingdom.

"Miss, have you seen an elf rogue that goes by the name Semblus? He is hiding out here after chopping off the arm of someone apparently trying to rob him" The bruiser said with urgency.

She shook her head and did her best to bandage up the deep wounds the bruiser had received, but with few bandages she had to choose which needed more attending to.

"Thank you, miss…?" He finally said after a long silence.

"My name is Karagain, it means gentle tigress. And this is my loyal pet, Nozomi" The pure white Nightsaber pet grumbled at the fact, she was being used as a pillow for the injured guard.

Once the Bruiser was rested and ready to go look for the fugitive, he saluted Karagain and gently patted the growling Nozomi.

"Miss Karagain, Please be careful. This rogue is ruthless; no one knows what he is capable of. Farwell Karagain."

Karagain smiled to herself as she begins her morning rituals, she slipped off her leather armor and placed it by Nozomi, who was setting down after guarding her master while she had slept, and she let out a long yawn before curling up where Karagain had been resting and found it was still warm. Karagain smiled down at her pet, and remembered the first time she met the animal after it tore to shreds a group of pirates who were trying to rape her , she had killed many but they over powered her. Nozomi had burst from the bushes and mauled the pirates since that day Nozomi and Karagain have lived together in harmony, Karagain frequently rides Nozomi to cover long distances, riding a nightsaber is something most people wouldn't dare if they valued their limbs, but Nozomi was gently yet firm and strong like her mother who was killed by the bloodsail buccaneers.

She climbed onto the rocks of the waterfall and dived into the freezing cold river, when she finally came up for air she ran her hands through her hair getting rid of any knots or tangles. She swam over to the edge of the river to grab a crystal vial containing a crushed fruit mixture which she had made her self. She poured the mixture onto her hands and placed the crystal vial next to her two very sharp looking golden daggers and a beautifully crafted bow with an Elfish inscription saying "The bow is stronger than the sword" which had been made by one of the elders in Moonglade just before the scourge raided her home town, killing everyone who was alliance but she escaped to live peaceful her in the forests of Stranglethorn vale, normally a dangerous place but she can be very deadly if threatened, she was also taught to be very skilled the bow and lethal with the daggers by her father. She seems to find peace at home here in the forest with the animals that seems to have an odd bond with her, and she would even kill a member of her own Alliance to protect the innocent animals of her new home.

She massaged the fruit mixture into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it, she stood back against the wall of the waterfall and let the harsh water pour down onto her hair and she closed her eyes in contentment. A rushing of bushes caught her attention and she stood still, she jumped in shock when an army of booty bay bruiser came out of no where, pointing a gun at the sleeping Nozomi before they noticed the bathing half naked night elf and shouted questions at her. Karagain did her best to cover herself up by going deeper into the water, but she was glad she was still had her undergarments on.

After answering the questions of the guards, they left to find the criminal and she began bathing her slim but curved body in the warm waters of the River Nazferiti, she started to plait her long flowing silver blue hair tying it with a precious gemmed her tie given to her by her mother. Her mother died soon after, making it the last thing she has left to remember her father, he and her brother went away to fight the scourge and she has had no news of them ever since. Karagain sat at the edge of the pool letting the sunlight dry her wet body, her mind was thinking of Semblus, She was always known to be a curious elf, but curiosity killed the tigress as they say.

Unknown to her at that very moment about 40ft above her the Semblus in question, a dark and lonely half elf gazed wondering down on Karagain as she bathed in the sun. He lurked in the tree's shadows relived and tired from a night of being chased, glad the fumbling goblins had finally lost his trail, he made his way down the tree and approached Karagain but he stopped when he heard a low growl behind him, he clambered up the tree after coming across a particularly large and unfriendly looking white nightsaber looking right at him. 'Not something you see everyday' he mused to himself as he swung onto the branches. He finally sat on top of a stable branch that was able to hold his weight and tending to light wounds, as he continued to watch the sleeping night elf girl, she had a soft smile painted onto her light blue face as if she was enjoying the dream she was in. His gaze fell onto the necklace he was clutching tightly; he felt his stomach sank as he stared at the half pendant with and inscription saying "You'll find me in the next life" and the other half of the pendant which he was wearing said "if not this one." The first half of the pendant was meant for his true love that he eternally searches for.

* * *

Okay that is it for the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. This story is based on the ideas a friend gave me :D! R&R 


End file.
